Happiness and Tragedies
by VerdiTheTRex
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots! Yay! Sometimes things have to happen. Good or bad. Sometimes we have to destroy things to build them up better. *Contains some major spoilers for Nightfall!* Rated T for dark themes.
1. Prentice's Memory Break

**(A/N) Hi guys! This is a collection on oneshot-ish or short stories of like people's deaths (be it being retold or made up) or happy things (like someone kissing or something). I've never done a _collection_ of oneshots before, so bear with me. Alrighty, here's the first one!**

 **Prentice's POV**

 **Prentice's Memory Break**

I SAW ALDEN AND QUINLIN WALK INTO MY prison cell with grim looks on their faces. I knew why. They were finally going to perform a memory break, a last resort of gaining secrets from someone, while shattering their sanity, on me, to grasp the tiny truths I'd discovered in my research.

When they approached my chair that I was bound to, I stayed calm. I knew that my moonlark would save me.

They went to opposite sides of my chair. "This is your last chance to cooperate, Prentice." Alden said. "You won't have to lose your sanity."

I stayed silent. If they wanted to fish around my mind, I'd like them to try.

After a moment, Alden and Quinlin shared a look of _well this guy's not cooperating._

They silently shuffled closer, and Alden placed his fingers on my temples. Quinlin put his hands on Alden's head and mine. I guessed that that meant that Quinlin was the guide, and Alden was the one breaking me.

I felt him slip into my head, probing my mind to see if he could find anything. When he couldn't, he frowned. My defenses were too strong.

Then he did something that I couldn't feel. Then all of a sudden, every memory I had burst out of the darkness. I tried to keep them under control, but I couldn't.

Happy, sad, mad, they were all there. My feelings were unleashed as well. Alden winced. I thought, _if he's going to break me, I'll hurt him too._

I let all of my pain flood out of me, but everything else went with it.

 _Wylie looking at me when I told him to remember me._

 _Cyrah holding me tight when I told her I'd be gone._

 _My swan song. I had called my swan song when I knew I'd be captured._

I saw what might happen to my family when I leave.

 _Wylie being bullied at Foxfire for being a criminal's son._

 _Cyrah moving away with Wylie to get away from the snipes and stares._

 _Everyone who were close to me being shamed._

But then I remembered something else.

 _Someone turned me in._

I kept repeating that thought until I felt a thought being ripped away from me.

 _The moonlark's DNA!_

I screamed, shouted, clawed at my head. But in the end, they got it. And my mind went down, down, down into the darkness.

 _Remember me._

 **(A/N) Did you like it? I hope so. Thanks for reading. And sorry it was so short! I promise the next update will be longer. Bye!**


	2. The Party (Part I)

**(A/N) Hi guys! Something I forgot to say earlier (and I don't feel like editing the summary): rated T for death, gore, and dark themes.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Forest Bird: Thanks! Just warning you, I update _really_ unpredictably.**

 **Cress070: Aw, thank you. You can use this idea though, if you want.**

 **Oh, and another thing. This one is after Nightfall, but like when the war is over and (SPOILER ALERT) Amy's in the Lost Cities, Forkle's alive, Vespera and Gisela are gone, and blah blah blah... so everything is happy (SPOILER OVER). M'kay, let's go!**

 **Sophie's POV**

 **The Party (Part I)**

"C'mon, Sophie," Biana complained. "It'll be fun! Everyone's gonna be there!"

"No." I refused. It had been going on like this for what seemed like hours. Biana insists, I refuse. There was _no way_ I was going to that party.

We were in Rimshire, Dex's house, waiting for the others to show up. I _really_ hoped they had arrived already. It would've saved me from the uncomfortable talk with Biana.

Fitz sat on the other side of the room with Dex, trying to kill time by attempting to break through Fintan's and Kenric's caches.

"Oh—" Dex said, cutting himself off by covering his mouth with his hand. Fitz gasped. Biana and I whipped our heads to the side of the room they were on. We gaped our mouths at what was happening. One cache was glowing. The white light it radiated was enough to blind me for a couple seconds.

The marble-size gadget stopped glowing. One of the small circles inside of it shot out, and hovered in the air. Then it dizzolved into nothing.

"I didn't do that!" Dex said. Fitz backed up a step, not saying anything.

"I... I think the secret was transmitted to me." He said, breaking the silence.

Right before we could process what had happened, Juline, Dex's mom, also known as Squall from the Black Swan, called us. "Dex, your other friends are here!"

"Okay, let's just leave them here." Biana cautiously suggested, gesturing towards the caches. I agreed with her, but was too shocked to speak.

I was vaugely aware of Dex and Fitz nodding their heads, and that we walked downstairs to Rimshire's kitchen, but was too caught up in the thought about the cache's secret. _If Fitz knows it, why isn't he telling us? What is he trying to hide?_

"Hi, guys!" Dex said. He crushed Tam and Linh in a group hug, which was strange, because I don't remember him being much of a hugger. This time, Keefe was the one who settled for a nod-wave at the doorway.

"What are we waiting for?" He said. "Let's go!"

Everyone hooked their arms through each others', preparing for the light leap. Juline kissed Dex on the cheek, making him promise we'd be safe.

The light whipped us away, and then we formed in a beautiful courtyard. It was packed with people, grown ups and children, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. There were lights hung on the trees, streamers and sparkling bubbles falling from the sky. It was beautiful.

Fitz, out of the blue, grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner.

"What are you—" Fitz covered my mouth with his hand, shushing me.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" Fitz asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"If you want a favor, I need something first." I said.

"Deal."

He was so close. I could feel his warm breathe on my face. He leaned closer. "What do you need?"

"What was the Forgotten Secret?" I said.

His eyebrows shot up. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"What's your favor?" I asked, dreading the answer. What was it going to be? What was he going to say when Keefe interrupted?

"A promise."

 **(A/N) Woohoo! SOPHITZ MOMENTS!!! And don't get mad, SoKeefe shippers. I'm doing all ships. *claps with glee* And there's going to be a Part II of The Party, and the next short story'll be SoKeefe or something. Byeeee!**


	3. The Party (Part II)

**(A/N) YAY! It's Thanksgiving break! At least for me. We get a whole week off, so I definitely plan on being around _a lot._ This part (Part II), is going to be half Sophitz and half SoKeefe. And, I don't know, Darella, which I _totally_ ship now because of Nightfall. So, yeah.**

 **RR:**

 **Forest Bird: Thanks for reviewing twice! You're the best! And as I said above, I think I'll update a lot over the next week.**

 **Elover05: Wow, thank you! I promise there's gonna be some SoKeefe. Love your stories by the way!**

 **Cress070: YES I love Sophitz too! This one's SoKeefe though, so... sorry! But there's gonna be more Sophitz! Hope you liked the first part! And hope you like this one, even though it's SoKeefe!**

 **In fact, when someone I've never heard of reviews on my stories, I read theirs. Alright, let's go!**

 **Keefe's POV**

 **The Party (Part II)**

I saw Fitz pull Sophie aside from the rest of us and I followed them to a corner. I could see them talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Something like a favor? Great, when did my Foster owe Fitzy-Poo a favor?

I felt my hands clench into fists, which I decided was unnecessary, so I unclenched them. Sophie wouldn't choose Fitz over me right? I crept closer to make sure.

"A promise." Fitz whispered. _A promise? That's the best he could do?_ Weak.

Then it got really quiet. The next moment I was impacted by none other than Fitz. He tackled me, pushed me to the ground and punched me, but when he saw who he was attacking, he pulled away.

"Sorry." He said. "I thought you were... someone else." By the look in his eyes, I could tell that he still didn't want me to be here. I backed away, keeping a significant distance between him and me.

Through the whole little "incident," Sophie was silent. She didn't protest when Fitz punched me. She didn't encourage Fitz to get revenge for her. She was neutral. And that was what hurt the most.

She wouldn't chose one over the other. She didn't like one more than the other. She switched sides too much, but I had worked hard to be on the one she is on. But I knew that someday, she'd have to choose.

"So... that happened." I said, breaking the stretching silence. It was growing so much, I swear I could feel it wrapping around me.

I noticed Sophie was trembling. I scooted over to where she was sitting and crouched down to her. "Hey." I said, waving my hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

She nodded. And I could see that Fitz had _his_ hands clenched now. He noticed my staring and scowled. I dropped my gaze, instead focusing on Sophie.

She looked... frail. Weak. Leaning on me like I was the only thing keeping her from falling. And somehow that was the most comforting thought of all.

Fitz grumbled something that I couldn't make out, and then he turned on his heels and walked away. Aww, our Fitz was jealous of Team Foster-Keefe. How adorable!

I turned my attention to Sophie again. I could notice tears forming in her eyes. I wiped them off, and flicked them away with my finger. "Shhh..." I whispered to her, "You're gonna be okay."

After a little more of that, she seemed okay. I stood up, and right when I was going to help her up, she popped up and crushed me in a hug.

"Thank you Keefe." She said, her voice trembling again. I hugged her back. I was pretty sure we were going to strangle each other.

She pulled away, grinning. "Sorry."

I laughed. "It's fine. Breathing's overrated."

We chuckled at each other. It felt good to have my Foster back. I wrapped my arm around her and led her back to the party. "Let's go, Foster!" I exclaimed, excited for the party. I pumped my fist like we were little kids who just got an alicorn prattle pin.

She rolled her eyes at my silliness. She took my hand and led me over to the food table. "We have to get fat before we join the others." She said.

"You're serious?" I asked. I was totally fine with that, but I could imagine how that might affect us physically. Oh gosh, now I sound like one of those try-hard nerds at Foxfire that never go to parties. I couldn't be like that! Laaaammmeee.

Sophie pulled by my hand everywhere we went; to the desserts (duh), the games (we played truth or dare with the others, but that's a story for later), and the food table, and more food, and to the next food table, and finally, we couldn't eat anymore.

It felt good to have my Foster back. And Fitz didn't seem _too_ salty. I caught him staring a couple of times, but that was it. And he still made jokes with us.

But when Sophie again, led me by pulling me by my hand which was going to be sore the next day, to the same corner of the courtyard, I had a feeling she had chosen. And the look in her eye as she bear-hugged me again suggested that she had too.

 **(A/N) Wow, that was longer than usual! I hoped you liked it, especially to SoKeefe shippers. And... Happy Thanksgiving! I started this almost a week ago, and it was hard to finish, so ignore the "I'm gonna update a lot" thing in the beginning, 'cause it's not gonna happen. At least I don't think so. I think that's it! And you guys make my day with those reviews. Like, seriously, no one knows why I'm so giddy sometimes, but it's because of you guys. So thank you so so so so so much! Y'all are awesome!**

 **~Verdi~**


	4. Road Trip (Part I)

**(A/N) Hiiiiii! Uh... um... that got awkward really quickly... well, it took me a while to think of this twoshot, so now I'm open for suggestions. And I have a new story called _Shadows of Light_ with a lit (get the pun?) cover I found on Google images (who doesn't?), so go check that out if you haven't already. **

**RR**

 **lovekotlc: You're in luck! This one is Sophitz! I hope you like it.**

 **Sweetie829 (guest): Uh... I know who you are (it's my sister).**

 **CoCo (guest): Like what I said to lovekotlc, this is Sophitz, so enjoy! And by the way, for your review on _On the Run,_ I made a sequel, just for you, like I said above!**

 **Road Trip (Part I)**

"A ROAD TRIP?" KEEFE ASKED excitedly. "What's that?" When Sophie explained what it was, Keefe said, "I'm in! Where are we going?"

"That," Alden said, "is up to you guys." The group—Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Tam, Linh and Dex—started rapidly exchanging ideas. After about an hour, they narrowed it down to somewhere in the Forbidden Cities (Alden didn't know about that one), to the Sanctuary (they would camp around the outside), and Inktide Bay, the place where Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe visited while Keefe was with the Neverseen.

They decided to have a vote. Fitz and Dex immediately voted for the Forbidden Cities, since Fitz knew it well and Dex wanted to see the technology.

Keefe voted for the Sanctuary, as he claimed that "Gitterbutt couldn't bear to be without him." Tam and Linh also voted for the Sanctuary as Linh wanted to see the animals and Tam wanted her to be happy. Slight problem though: Keefe plus Tam equals trouble.

Nobody voted for Inktide Bay since no one likes selkie skin. The idea was originally suggested by Keefe, so he was probably just trying to prank someone. Hint, someone whose name starts with a "T" and ends with an "n."

Biana eventually sided with her brother and Dex, leaving the tie-breaker to Sophie.

"Uh..." Sophie faltered. Keefe was giving her his best puppy-eye-dog-thing look, but it really looked like his eyes were spazzing. It was kind of hard not to laugh at. "Well, um..." Sophie snorted while trying to keep in her laugh when Fitz imitated Keefe. "I wanted to go to the Forbidden Cities, so, yeah. I haven't been there in a while."

Fitz pumped his fist as Keefe pretended to be hurt. So now they had to find where they want to go. Not like the Forbidden Cities were a huge place, really. Just a tiny bit bigger than—okay, Sophie was starting to sound like Keefe.

"You want to visit your hometown?" Fitz asked. How did he know that that was what she was thinking about?

"Up to you, Foster," Keefe whispered to her.

"Sure."

 **(A/N) Woohoo! Sophitz is baaaaaack! Well, not yet, but it will soon. So originally I was making a oneshot, but then I wanted to put this up as soon as possible, so I was like, "Scratch that, make it a twoshot and see if I care." So that's why it's a twoshot. See ya!**

 **-Verdi**


	5. Road Trip (Part II)

**(A/N) Wassup, guys? I'm back with a strangely early update. I'm eager to start writing this, so let's skip the chatting, but please read the notes down below in the brackets (I like brackets).**

 **{{note: Review Response is down below.}}**

 **{{note 2: Sophitz, Tiana, Dinh, and lonely Keefe.** **}}**

 **{{note 3: BuddingWriter101, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your Sokeefe request.}}**

 **Now, to the story, shall we?**

 **Road Trip (Part II)**

The fully revised, not-so-great-and-safe plan was to go the San Diego first, then somehow get to Nevada. See? Completely safe and totally not thought up in 5 minutes.

"Alright. Listen up to the expert, professional and very experienced prank-master," Keefe announced, motioning for everyone to be quiet. "Shut up, Wonderboy." He said when Fitz coughed, "That failed how many times?"

Dex choked back a laugh, but neutralized his face when Keefe gave him a death glare that seemed to pierce him.

"Okay. So. The plan is to get into Atlantis, go to Quinlin's apartment, grab his blue pathfinder, get out of Atlantis and use the pathfinder."

"And then we'll get caught, probably get grounded for a couple thousand years, and blame it on you." Sophie said, smirking when Keefe looked like he was going to explode.

"I–uh, w-we're going to..." Keefe trailed off. Everyone laughed.

"Look who's speechless now, Mophead." Tam interjected. That made everyone laugh even harder, save for one pouting Keefe.

"Gimme a break." He mumbled, leaning back in the fluffy armchair he was in. They had all assembled at Everglen and were currently brainstorming ways to get into the Forbidden Cities.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're stupid and forgot that we can just take Fitz's dad's pathfinder." Tam stated.

They sat there chatting for another good hour or so, before going with Tam's idea. Tam gave Biana a _killer_ eye roll when she suggested it again. She shrugged back.

"But how 'bout we don't go to, what was it, 'Nevda? No, it was 'Nevada.'" Biana said.

"'Kay. Biana and I will go into Alden's office and get the pathfinder, then we use it as quick as we can and hope we don't get caught. If you hear us and we are, leap out as quickly as you can." Tam said.

"Why you and Biana?" Keefe asked skeptically. He raised one eyebrow.

"Because I can hide in the shadows, and she can turn invisible." Keefe didn't look satisfied, but he didn't press for more.

"Okay. GO!"

* * *

Tam and Biana returned 5 minutes later with Biana holding a pretty blue wand-like crystal. "He didn't even know we were there." Biana said proudly. "By the time he knew something was up, we were long gone."

Tam looked unusually happy as well. He was grinning in a sheepish sort of way, like he was kind of ashamed of himself for being happy.

"Are we going to use it or not?" Keefe grumpily asked. He grabbed the pathfinder, only to find how complicated it was.

Fitz snickered. "Looks like you'll need my help." Fitz took the wand and masterly switched the facets and locked them in place. He held it up to the light that was flowing through Everglen's elegant curtains until it started to glow.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked, making sure everyone was there. Tam, Linh, Keefe, Sophie, Dex... yup, they were good.

All of their heads bobbed in agreement.

"Okay. Next stop, San Diego!"

The group stepped into the light, getting sucked away as it carried them to their destination.

They materialized in a small yet elegant courtyard. "Wow." They all breathed except for Sophie. Keefe turned to her. "This house is like an elvin house!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the massive building surrounding them.

Sophie laughed. "No, silly. This is a hotel, where you can stay as you visit another city." Her friends looked confused.

"So there's more than one family living here?" Biana asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's weird. So you have to live with someone not related to you?"

"I'm with Biana. That's gross." Keefe cut in.

Sophie sighed with exasperation when Tam agreed too. "No, there's separate rooms for separate people. And you don't _have_ to stay here. In fact, you have to pay to stay here."

Her friends were even more confused now. "Whatever, let's just get inside. It's chilly," Sophie said as she realized it was winter. December 20th, 21st, 22nd... it was the 24th! It was almost Christmas! For humans, at least.

They entered the lobby, and Sex went straight to the ATM. He pulled out a couple hundred thousand dollars and was eyed suspiciously by the desk accountant, but no one stole it. He came back to the friends.

"Hey guys! I hope this is enough," He said, handing Sophie a couple hundreds. He handed the same amount to each friend so they could each get a room.

Sophie went up by herself to pay since her friends were still confused. She got 4 rooms: 3 suites and one regular one, and it costed _a lot._ And even though the person at the front desk was confused that they didn't already pay, she still gave them the rooms. **(A/N) I forgot how hotels work, but don't you have to pay in advance or something and then check in? I don't know.**

Everyone was on the same floor, just a couple doors down. And since there were multiple rooms in 3 of them, people decided to share a one and sleep in separate rooms. Sophie and Fitz **(duh)** , Dex and Linh, Tam and Biana, and Keefe actually wanted to be alone. So it worked out pretty well.

When Sophie got to their room, she flopped onto the couch automatically. Fitz sat down on it too, and wrapped his arm around Sophie. "How are you liking this 'road trip' so far?" He asked. Sophie shrugged.

"Sure. It's good," she said sleepily. She looked out the window. "It's dark already?"

"Wow. We oughta go to sleep." Fitz agreed.

"I'll sleep here."

"You need a blanket?"

"No, I'm fine."

Fitz bent down and gave her a goodnight hug. "Sleep well." He whispered.

The memories of her human parents saying the exact same thing stung her. Fitz seemed to sense it, and he said, "You scared of nightmares, memories, or–never mind. Definitely both."

Sophie nodded. "Then I'll sleep right here." He gestured to the floor. "In case you need me."

Eventually, she heard his soft snoring, and felt herself slipping away as well.

When she woke up in the middle of the night, she groggily rolled around to see Fitz, sound asleep, right next to the couch as he promised. Sophie smiled. Maybe this trip would be a good one.

 **RR:**

 **strawberryair (guest): Thanks!**

 **BuddingWriter101: Haha! Okay, I promise some more Sokeefe.**

 **BuddingWriter101 (review #2): I will. Tiana, Finh,** **Darella, Sokeefe on the next, 'kay?**


	6. The Vacker Legacy

**(A/N) Hellloooooo! I was thinking of ideas for new stories, and I said, "Why don't I make up some random theory for what Alvar meant by 'The Vacker Legacy?'" So here I am. If this isn't an original idea, sue me. Anyways, if you liked it, review, and if you didn't like it, review, and if you have no feelings about it, review (leave me alone I have no life and need reviews). Enough chat, let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter One**

Fallon looked through the ornate, golden plated window and watched the robed figure storm through the palace in a rush. He hesitated at the large archway that led to Fallon's chamber, then punched a hole into it. He reached into it and pulled outwards, ripping the door to pieces. Then, whoever it was, charged in.

They were met with dozens of golden armored goblin bodyguards who were armed with long poles with sharp ends on both sides. The elf didn't so much as briefly pause when a goblin ran towards him, lance jabbing and poking at the air. He just stood there for a half a second, letting the stick soar through the air and meet his body. Only, there was no solid body to meet.

The pole went flying through the person, hitting the floor and bringing the goblin down with it. All the rest attempted to strike the mysterious foe, but he either reached out and punched them using some unknown force or phased through their weapons and let gravity work its wonders. When all but the two guards next to Fallon's throne were left, the elf lowered his hood, revealing sharp features, piercing ice-blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Ah, I knew you would come back," Fallon's deep voice rumbled. The man frowned.

"We both know that this is not a game, and the playing time is over." He called back. "Have you decided to finally listen to me and quit stalling? Or are you just like all the rest?"

"There's another thing we both know. Soon, there won't be any 'all the rest.'"

Fallon reached into his cape pocket and pulled out a piece of black fabric out of it. He unfolded it to reveal a white eye with a ring around it, woven into the cloth.

"So you have stopped messing around. And do you have a solution for him?" The man asked. Fallon nodded.

"When the time is right, we'll ban pyrokinesis, and he'll have to step down right after he is accepted to the position."

"Are you ready to make the Neverseen official?"

"I am. And when we do, the name Neverseen will never be forgotten." Fallon declared. "And you know what to do. Because it's happening now."

White flames erupted from behind the man. He merely nodded and phased through the blazes and put his hand up like he was creating more. And more _was_ being created. But not from him. They shot out from hidden pipes on the ceiling, came out from the throne Fallon was on. It was like the whole thing was planned out. And the flaming pipes had to be permanently installed. So that made the man wonder how long Fallon was thinking of founding the Neverseen.

The fire continued to burn the elegant palace down. But what the man didn't know was that when you look at the wreckage from above, you can see a perfectly shaped eye made out of ash and still-going flames. And that was exactly what the elves saw from above the valley, as the palace was purposely built in a trench.

Eventually a team of hydrokinetics arrived to put the fire out. They also tested what they called "quicksnuff" to put the fire out. But even though they saved the first floor of the palace, the message had been given: the perfect Elvin world might not be so perfect.

* * *

 ** _40 years after the founding of the Neverseen._**

Everything in Fallon's plan had been going great. No one knew he was running a secret organization, much less that there even _was_ one. The Vacker legacy was secured. When the time was right, the generations after him would be let in on their family secret. And they would change the world.

* * *

 _ **The Neverseen are still unknown, there are new Councillors and Fallon is now considered Ancient.**_

Fallon didn't know that his plan could be so pefect and flawless. There was something called being "Ancient" and it gave him an excuse to cut himself off from the world. Now he just lived in his jeweled palace called Rubyword, shooing away visitors and occasionally meeting with his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson, who was an official member of the Neverseen. Fallon's Phaser friend, Vince, the cofounder of the Neverseen, had recruited him. Since Vince wasn't missed as much as Fallon when he goes off on a mission, he was the primary leader of their organization. Recruits were always told that there was another leader, and Alvar figured out who it was.

That day, Fallon opened up on what the Vacker Legacy was. Alvar was shocked to hear it, but accepted the truth and said nothing more. So they began their strict and demanding exercises: Fallon would float a glass up to Alvar smoothly, and Alvar would explode it using outward channeling. Then they would change positions, Alvar using telekinesis to float a whole desk up shakily, and Fallon would easily destroy the huge thing.

And so it went. Mornings with Alvar, an occasional mission, Vince checking in once in a while, until one day, no one dropped by Rubyword. Fallon dismissed it, as people have lives and are busy, but it continued the next day. And the next. And finally, there was a knock on his ruby-ified front door. He rushed towards it, half expecting it to be Alvar, and prepared his strict yelling face. But who it was was not Alvar, no. Definitely not Alvar. Why, he was greeted by a familiar face who he despised. "Why, Fintan, how long has it taken for you to figure out why I placed a ban on Pyrokenesis?"

 **(A/N) Um... Yippee? Sorry? I don't know why I haven't been on in such a long time, so... this is awkward. Uh, bye? See you next time!**


	7. Play Nice - I

**(A/N) Hi. If you are reading this, thank you, I am surprised. If you are not, this sentence has no purpose. This is going to be a short story, so not a set amount of chapters. Anyways, you'll see what it's all about when I say this: Keefe x Tam (there you go!) This'll be a little different of a story, but also the same. I haven't decided where to put this in the timeline of Keeper stories, so I'll tell you later. I'm thinking of writing my idea of Flashback (has anyone done that yet? I haven't checked) and starting to write in the Fablehaven fandom. If you've read that book, PM me! We can talk about it. And if you just want to talk, PM anyways. Whew! That was a lot! Okay, now you can read—if you're still here. I talk way too much!**

 **Play Nice - Chapter 1**

"Just play nice, okay, Keefe?

"Ugh. But I hate him." Keefe gripped Sophie's face with his hands and brought her close. "But if you want me to."

Sophie pulled away. "Thanks." She jumped up from the fluffy sofa they were perched on and skipped up the stairs of Havenfield to the Leapmaster. At the top floor, she turned back and waved. "See you tonight!"

Keefe waved back. When Sophie ducked out of sight, he sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He rose from his seat and ran his them through his hair. "Great," he muttered, mostly to himself. "I have to spend an entire day with Bangs Boy. Of all people, it has to be him. What can't I do boring research in Eternalia with Sophie?"

"I dunno," A sweet voice drifted from the kitchen, "Probably because Grady just had an unscheduled meeting with the Collective." The Collective was the group of elves in charge of the rebel group called the Black Swan. They wore crazy disguises like partial vanishing, where they vanish and don't fully reform, eating berries called ruckleberries that make you wrinkly and smell like feet and other over-the-top costumes.

Edaline, Sophie's adoptive mot into the doorway. "And you know Grady. He'll do anything to keep you and Sophie apart." She winked, as if to say, "But I won't."

Keefe snickered. "You're right. I should probably get home so he doesn't find me here." At that moment, the front door opened and Grady stepped into the house, not noticing Keefe yet. "Well, I'd better run before he finds Sandor to stab me."

Keefe raised his home crystal, grinned at Edaline as she chuckled, waved and leaped away. He materialized in from of his humongous, towering skyscraper home, took out another crystal that was blue this time, and leaped again. This time, he materialized on a wooden balcony facing a beautiful scene: birds flitting about, bullfrogs croaking from near a medium sized lake with reeds and water lilies protruding from the water's surface, and an occasional grazing deer. The clearing was surrounded by looming trees, giving a cozy, enclosed feel in spite of the massive space inside.

Keefe turned to the wooden door and knocked four times, snapped and knocked again once. After waiting for a minute, the knob turned and the door opened, revealing a spacious living room, complete with a cotton carpet, an already lit fireplace, and of course, gigantic bean bags. The Black Swan had a tendency to include these pieces of furniture in their living spaces. The figure who opened the door looked like a walking statue, covered from head-to-toe with chunks of granite.

"Hi, T—uh, Granite," Keefe awkwardly greeted the half-carved living statue. He cut himself off when he noticed another person in the room: Wylie, Prentice's—the Keeper of the Black Swan—son.

Granite was the name of one of the members of the Collective, at least when he was in disguise. His real name was Tiergan, and mentored at the noble academy Foxfire before retiring as a result of the memory break on Prentice. He was also Wylie's adoptive father. Then he returned to mentor Sophie in Telepathy since he was a part of the project that created her, called Project Moonlark.

There were also others watching him enter. Tam, whom Keefe called Bangs Boy because of his silver-tipped bangs, was sitting in a beanbag next to his sister, Linh, who also had silver-ended hair. They were banished from the elvin world as a result of all of the floods Linh caused, melted their registry pendants and dipped their hair in it as a rebellious act posed towards their parents who stood by and let it happen.

Fitz and Biana were also in the room, with Fitz slumped over a book and Biana sunk in a beanbag, doing her hair. The pampered princess that appeared before him always needed to look good, but she really wasn't that delicate. Biana had tackled Keefe more than once. She also had her close calls. Fitz, the Golden Boy, had his fair share of near deaths too, as well as Tam and Linh and the rest of their friends that weren't present.

Everyone looked up and acknowledged Keefe with a wave or a nod and went back to minding their own business. "Why's Wylie here?" Keefe whispered to Granite. Granite's eyes followed Keefe's to the young man in the seat next to Tam.

"I know you're talking about me," Wylie stated. "So let me tell you, I'm in on your little game of tag with the people who killed my mom. You can call Granite Tiergan and Mr. Forkle—oops, forgot you didn't know his real identity." He winked teasingly.

"Okay, okay, we all have jobs to do. Now that Keefe's present, Linh and Biana can meet Sophie at the rendezvous point for the recon, Wylie and Fitz will come with me to another hideout, and Tam and Keefe, the Leapmaster 10,000 is on the fourth floor." Granite said. "Everyone, report back here in five hours."

They all said, "Ok." And hurried to their jobs.

 _Okay._ Keefe thought. _Just play nice._

 **RR:**

 **lovekotlc: I know right?! There's just that, like, feeling** **!**

 **06KoolKid101: I might... that's a good idea! And sorry for forgetting your review in The Vacker Legacy.**

 **(A/N) Yay! A decently sized chapter! Just so you know, I posted this as a new story but then decided to add it to this collection. Keep your eyes peeled for another update on one of my other stories, and please review. PM me any questions. K, see ya!**

 **-Verdi**


End file.
